Wrong news paper on the wrong day
by Darkmaster2
Summary: Something I just came up with. Shido reads the wrong news paper on the wrong. (CHAPTER 6 NOW UP!) some harsh language in chapter 4
1. why are you that news paper

Chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Shido was just sitting at his desk reading the Sunday paper. The only thing wrong with that picture was that the calendar said it was Monday. Guni who was flying over the cactus noticed the date on the paper. She decides to find out why he wasn't reading the more up to date Monday next to him.  
  
" Shido?" The little fairy said.  
  
"Hmmm." Shido responded while still reading.  
  
" Why is an intelligent person like yourself reading yesterdays paper when you have today's right next to you?"  
  
Shido didn't answer, he just looked up then back down towards the paper.  
  
"Hmph." Said Guni  
  
At that moment Shido looked up again at the sound of the office doorknob turning. It was Yayoi and Riho back from shopping.  
  
"Oh, back from shopping at Sluts R' us." Guni said sarcastically with a smile.  
  
Shido almost dropped his mug as he was handing it to Riho because of that remark made by Guni. Both Yayoi and Riho gave Guni a "shut the hell up" look.  
  
" Mr. Shido, why are you reading yesterdays paper?" Riho asked after noticing the date.  
  
" I'm reading it now because I didn't get to it the other day. I figure it would be better if I read what happened yesterday before I read about today." Said Shido  
  
TBC.... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Thank you for reading. Please review 


	2. surprise

Chapter 2  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DECLAIMER: I don't own NightWalker or any of the characters. But if I did I would change Cain. He acts to gay and creepy.  
  
*Enjoy mortals*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Accursed humans, they cloud his mind." Said a shadowy figure on top of the radio tower in the middle of the busy as ever city. "If only he would wake up, and realize the truth." Said -guess who- Cain.  
  
"You know you are quite humorous to listen to. You talking to yourself like some screwball."  
  
Cain didn't bother to look who it was, he knew. Plus he was preoccupied. The figure stepped into the moonlight to be visible. It was a young girl about the age of 17 by appearance, wearing an ebony old-fashion trench coat, matching pants, and a maroon silk shirt. She also had ebony hair with white tips, it was about shoulders length. This woman also had pale skin, very pale skin. Plus she had a pair of haunting crimson eyes and a set of very sharp teeth.  
  
"I take that back that comment. It's not funny, it's very sad to see a 600 year old master vampire acting like that (AN: okay I know that Cain's age is either higher or lower but 600 fit my story)."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean, Tao or should I say Aaron?"  
  
"Cain. Father let me tell you something. The only thing you most likely outdate the most is dirt."  
  
Cain's good hearing could pick up the sound of Tao chuckling quietly to her repeatedly.  
  
"Well, I better get going I don't want to be late for whatever Shido and the others want." Tao said smirking as she jumped over the side of the tower and vanishing.  
  
Cain just kept staring at the place Tao had vanished. "That bitch will pay for insulting me like that. As for Shido why would he want to see her?? Mostly that little witch wants to try and make her wear modern day clothes again." A fate smile appeared on his face as he too jumped off the tower and vanishing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*back at the office*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Guni was rubbing her @$$ because at some point she landed on the cactus she was flowing over during avoiding being hit with a fly swatter.  
  
"Ow, so what did you two buy?" asked Guni while trying to pull out the spikes in her butt.  
  
"Oh, nothing really. We just got some new clothes for Tao." Riho said smiling  
  
Shido looked up from his paper yet again. He started to eye the clothes they bought.  
  
"Why did you get new clothes for Tao, She's 317 years old and never wears anything but clothes she has already." Said Shido still reading his paper, "besides there's no sale today, I already went through the ads and no one has a sale going on."  
  
"Shido?" said Guni  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"YOU MORON, HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE FACT YOU ARE STILL READING YESTERDAY'S PAPER?!?!" yells Guni  
  
Shido looks at the date, "Oh yah." Shido said laughing.  
  
"Honestly, sometimes I wonder how you ran away from Cain or solved these cases by the way you act." Guni said standing on his desk now.  
  
All the sudden someone shows up behind Shido, she leaned over a bit to be close to his ear and whispered, "Yes, how did you manage to say away from Cain so long? Huh."  
  
Shido nearly fell out of his chair when he heard the strange voice. Shido let out a small yell, "AAAAAAHHHH!!!"  
  
Riho turned to see way Shido had yelled so loud only to see Tao standing behind his frightened form.  
  
"Hi Tao!!" Riho said  
  
"Oh look the half-breed demon bitch is here." Guni said yet again starting to float back to avoid the fly swatter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay mortals that's chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. Please READ & REVIEW!!! ^_^ Oh and if by chance one of the people reading right now is either Moonlight Shadow or Crescent, UPDATE YOUR STORIES SOON!!!!! 


	3. new plans for the night and new enemy

Chapter 3  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nightwalker or any other anime or show or movie that is mentioned is this chapter, I only own Tao. ^_^  
  
Apology: Sorry people about not updating lately. Well schools finally out and I have no summer school so I'm good. ^_^ I'm free to write. I hope to have lot of chapters up by the end of summer break.  
  
Recommendations: These are just some Nightwalker stories I personally enjoy to read, so I feel like sharing them with you as my readers: Coffee Time by Koneko Shido, UnExpected by Moonlight Shadow, Over the Edge of the Cliff by Crimson Night, Lovely Bloody Moon by Isia-pegasus, Troubled Love by DemonessOfPunishment, Grant me Death by Kalika Maxwell, The Hounds of Winter by Delilah deSora, and lastly Quiet Little Voices by Crescent (Who really needs to update soon). ^_^ Now on with the chapter!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Tao turned her head very slowly to see the urban Fairy backing away slightly with a nervous laugh and small sweat drop forming on her face. Tao was giving a very evil death glare that only one other person could match, but the only person who knew who knew that person was Shido who was still trying to calm down a little.  
  
"Well hello everyone, and Guni." Tao said with a slight smile, she was picturing Guni getting smacked with the fly swatter a few billion times.  
  
"Well what brings you here Tao?" asked Yayoi as she sipped her coffee.  
  
"Oh nothing just thought I would pop in and say hi before I went home." She yawned and sat on one of the sofas.  
  
"That's all you came for was to say hi??" Shido said finally calming down.  
  
"Yep. Well, and scaring the undead hell out of you." Tao said with a smile and laugh.  
  
"Can I spend the night at your place Tao, PLEASE???" Riho pleaded  
  
Tao almost fell off the sofa, "Why? I don't have anything but a shit load of swords in my basement."  
  
"Because I just want to." Riho smiled  
  
"WOW!! Tao is getting bested by Riho." Guni said  
  
Just then a red dragon type fairy popped out of Tao coat packet, "What's going on master??" He asked  
  
"Nothing just go back to sleep." Tao said quickly, just by looking at her she was tired.  
  
"What do you think Shido?" Tao asked  
  
"I don't have a problem with it." Shido said STILL reading yesterday's paper.  
  
"Oh fine, you can spend the night Riho." Tao said with a defeated voice.  
  
A few minutes later both Riho and Tao said their goodbyes and started their way home. On the other side of the street on top of the building stood a figure, it wasn't Cain. He was tall and had black hair. He just stood there eyeing Tao closely as she walked down the busy street.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the convict. You will pay for all those lives you have stolen. But first I'm off the England, there's a vampiress there that need a little company." He smiled an evil smile.  
  
And to make matters worst Cain was waiting for Tao at her home.  
  
TBC. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Okay there you go. This chapter maybe a little strange but I did write it at 1:10am. Well I hope you enjoyed it. ^_^ You guy and ghouls will have more soon I hope. And Alex I hope you're happy I am putting in my story since I'm in 2 of yours. 


	4. Cain's favorite show is?

Enjoy, Thanks for the reviews. ^_^ I'll write more soon.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: same as always, don't own any but 2, don't have money, don't sue. Also I don't know Hellsing that will be mentioned in this. Well this is turning into a crossover cool.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Are mysterious Darin was about to head into the Hellsing manor. He was taking in the place, large mansion, shooting field, forest area, and helicopter on a landing pad. He casually walked in to find servants doing there paid occupations, beautiful grand staircase, and what appeared like marble floors.  
  
Darin walked up the staircase and made count less turns. Seras Victoria had just turned the corner but stopped at the site of Darin and hid in the shadows. He just kept moving towards a quiet crying noise that got louder the more he moved towards it. When he got the source he found a young 432- year-old vampiress (HELLO!!! Moonlight Shadow, hehehehe), she just sad there crying and sobbing over something.  
  
He spoke with false charm and caring with a manipulative soul and words, "Why hello little one, what on earth has you so down?"  
  
(I mean but I cant think of anything more to write for this half so, To Be Continued. ^_^ don't hit me)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Back in Japan, Tao and Riho had just entered Tao's door. To the left there was mail; to the right was the door (duh!! ^_^). Straight forward was the living room with scarlet curtains darker then blood, the chairs were either a deep blue and plain old black. Riho had been to Tao home before but never for the night and the times she usually came were during the final hours of the day. It seemed every time she came it was brand new to her. Despite all the differences and strange things that had happens between them, including when they first met it was to fast (I'm not going into that, maybe next time).  
  
"I never get tired of seeing your face light up, Riho, it really makes me smile. But I don't know if it's you or the fact I have a soft spot for children." Tao said smiling almost laughing.  
  
"Really? Ummm. I wouldn't know why that is." Riho returning that smile.  
  
"Well let's go to bed. I'm beat."  
  
They walked upstairs and went to the master's bedroom where Riho crawled into, instantly falling asleep. Tao however went back down stairs sensing a presence in her home.  
  
She quickly went to the kitchen a grabbed a well sized garlic. Behind her there was a creak or some sort of noise. Again Tao quickly whirled around and threw the garlic at what soon showed up as Cain, catching the garlic, and putting it down on the table.  
  
"You know your favorite show it on, you know Sunday Night Sex Show." Tao said ready to laugh at both her comment and the look on Cain's face.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it. 


	5. What on earth could be worse then Yayoi'...

Hi after this chapter I won't update until I get my legacy of Kain story updated.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Wrong news paper on the wrong day  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nightwalker.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Cain lost the expression that made Tao smile and almost laugh.  
  
"That was not necessary, Aaron." Cain said glaring  
  
"Oh, and let me guess, you're here to get back at me for stating the truth on top the radio tower, which you would call an insult." Tao said as she almost got past Cain. Well, until Cain grabbed her arm, as she was right along side him.  
  
"Let me go now."  
  
Cain only answered by tightening his grip and a low growl. She didn't move for some reason, Tao was frozen. There was a period of silence that if it had lasted a little longer Tao would have been asleep standing up, but even this was impossible because she didn't understand how anyone could sleep with Cain in the same room.  
  
Finally Cain broke the silence, " Why do you insist on doing this to me??? Why don't you come home where you belong???" He said followed by what sounded like a hiss.  
  
On the last question Tao broke Cain's grip on her arm. She pushed him against the wall and looked up into his gold cat eyes that looked so much like two topaz, they not no fear in them just nothingness. From Cain's point of view he was looking down into her crimson cat eyes that looked like two rubies with the image of fire on them.  
  
"Why you ask, because you have been doing the same thing to me. And as for that death trap you call a home I was never welcome at that place, so why should I go back???" She said  
  
"Aaron I've changed since then about you."  
  
"No you haven't your still the self-centered, arrogant, possessive bastard you've always been." She said almost yelling.  
  
Cain just stared as she kept glaring at him, his hearing could hear the sounds of her growling at him back. Then he had an idea and he was going to like it but she wouldn't at all.  
  
It brought a small smile to his face, "What are you smiling about???" Tao hissed.  
  
"Aaron." Cain said as he pushed her back against the opposite wall. Tao just stood there trying to figure what just happened, "Aaron." she was knocked out of thought again and looked to find Cain less then two inches away from face. She couldn't slip away at all; one arm was on both sides keeping her in the middle she could have went under him but she wasn't sure how fast he could be and really didn't want him to sit on her. Tao didn't even know if vampire past gas and she really want to find out either.  
  
Tao was forced to look into the loins eyes something she didn't like to do.  
  
- Crap what is he going to do??? - She thought  
  
"You look so frightened right now little one." Cain said laughing quickly to him self, "It still amazes me how you are my flesh and blood." He finished taking long smells of her neck, which made her shiver.  
  
- Damn it how do I make him sto.. -  
  
Before Tao could finish Cain had force her into a deep kiss.  
  
- AAAHHH!!!! THIS IS WORSE THEN DEATH GOD HOW I GET HIM OFF ME!?!?!?! - Tao thought screaming in her head.  
  
Meanwhile Cain was enjoying himself but he also remembered why he was there, so he dropped one of his hands to her waist and stabbed her with his nails. She wanted to yell but he didn't let her, he just kept kissing her forcing his tongue into her mouth.  
  
~ I never excepted Aaron to resist me this long. I'd have more fun with this but damn her and her horrible taste. Why doesn't she just drink warm human blood that's what hunger really wants not cold blood from vampires and nightbreeds. ~  
  
Tao could feel Cain's tongue invading her mouth and she couldn't take much of it. Then she realized that it was right in between her fangs.  
  
Cain was just about to make the kiss deeper but all the sudden had to pull back from a sudden pain in his mouth.  
  
Cain backed up and saw blood dripping from the corner of both her mouth and after a feel his mouth.  
  
~ The little bitch bit me!!! ~  
  
- Oh. Oh god no. I swallowed some. SICK!!!! His blood tasted worse then Yayoi cooking and that's just sad. Oh someone give me acid to rinse him out of my system. - 


	6. off to bed with you and the start of a c...

Here you go my readers. Enjoy. I would like to say only one thing. Ahem. CRESCENT1 IF YOU'RE READING THIS UPDATE YOUR STORY NOW!!!  
  
On with the story.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nightwalker. Just Tao and Darin. I don't own Hellsing either.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Ok, I feel violated now."  
  
"Why did you bite me?!" Cain snarled  
  
"Because you violated me, you pervert. And will you stop yelling."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because... Because..." Tao couldn't bring herself to say it.  
  
Cain narrowed his eyes, "You have someone here. Don't you?"  
  
-Oh shit!!- She thought  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She looked away.  
  
"Is it that girl?" Cain said knowing he was right.  
  
He wiped the blood away and stepped forward again. Cain put one arm on the wall the other on her face, slowly smoothing her cheek.  
  
"She is here, isn't she." he asked again  
  
Tao blankly nodded, " Don't you go near her." She stated firmly  
  
"I'm not here for that little brat." He leaned closer just enough to come close t holding his child, "I'm here for you, little one."  
  
~ My, she looks tired. That must be why she's not resisting as much. I'll be nice and put her to bed. ~ Cain thought  
  
"Why did you stab me, Cain?? I just insulted you I didn't make you bleed."  
  
"Your right. I'm sorry." Cain said  
  
"Go away Cain. Your don't belong here, you bastard." Tao said getting a little more energy.  
  
Tao struggled to get free. When she did she went to the blue love seat (Authors note: Don't get any ideas because of the name of the couch.) and sit looking away from him.  
  
Cain sighed as he stared at her before moving over to her. He took off his cloak and put it over her shoulder.  
  
As Cain sat down next to her he grabbed Tao and laid her head down on his chest. At first she fought his hold but do to the fact she was sleepy that didn't last long.  
  
- What's going on? Why am I so comfortable in his arms? - Tao thought trying not to sleep  
  
- This isn't right. I shouldn't be so close to him. He's my enemy. Right. Isn't he? - She continued to think, as she began to nod off, -NO!!! Stay awake... Don't... Fall a... - To late she's asleep.  
  
Cain had a small smile on his face as he held her in a protective embrace. He could feel her trying to move the cloth of his vest and shirt so she was cozy. Cain slowly stroked her hair, was soft, softer then what you would think a vampire hunter's hair would be.  
  
After about three minutes of holding her he noticed her hair was changing colors. It went from black, white tipped hair to brown with blonde tips and smaller streaks on gold running threw it. A slight smile appeared on Cain face.  
  
After another few minutes Cain sighed again as he had just looked at the clock. He scooped Tao into his arms and carried her up the stairs and silently into the master bedroom.  
  
He laid her down and tucked her in. She moved onto her side so her back was to him, once more a smirk appeared but the smirk didn't stay long because when Tao moved Riho moved also catching Cain's attention. Cain just stood there glaring at Riho.  
  
~ Little bitch, little bitch, little bitch, little bitch. ~ He kept repeating over and over in his head.  
  
He took his eyes off Riho after cursing over, over about a thousand times mentally. Cain stared at Tao again, he kneed down next to her and moved the hair over her ear out of the way and whispered:  
  
"Don't worry, child. I will not harm the brat tonight, so sleep well, little one." Cain bushed the same section of hair back over her ear (Tao doesn't like her ears showing because they look just like Cain's ear) and leaned forward and kissed her cheek gently.  
  
~ You will need your sleep for what is coming soon. ~  
  
He slowly walked out the bedroom door. After shutting it he walked back down the stairs and picked up his cloak and put it back on. Then he just faded away back into the shadows from where he came.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(Back at Hellsing)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Darin and Alex had moved from their original place. Now they were outside under a large tree. Alex wasn't sad any more, "So what brings you here Darin?" she asked  
  
"I just wanted to say "hi" and see you." He said with fake charm.  
  
"Well I'm fine"  
  
"Ok. I came to ask a question too." He stated  
  
Alex changed sitting position and looked at Darin waiting for the question. Little did they know Arucard was watching from shadows. For some reason he could just sense something wrong with Darin.  
  
"I came to ask if you knew a vampire hunter."  
  
"There are a lot of them around. Which one do you want to know about??" Alex asked again as she took gun out and practiced aiming without firing.  
  
"A women by the name Tao the Silencer. Do you know her?" Darin asked looking at Alex.  
  
"Yah." She clearly said  
  
"I see." He said smiling  
  
"She's a good person, very bold for putting up with Cain's attitude. Yep it takes a lot to put up with his arrogance."  
  
"Cain?" he asked  
  
"Yah, The King of all assholes." Alex smiled  
  
Darin laughed, yes, he knew who Alex was talking about. I guess you could say that Cain was well known for his attitude.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ok, I'm done. Sorry about the slightly smaller Hellsing part I guess I just have a writer's block on that part. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!!!!!!! 


End file.
